Night Class Adventures: Camping
by The Music Scribe
Summary: "Well if you must know Aidou, he proposed for the entire Night Class the go camping." When those words came out Yuuki's mouth, she didn't know the consequences that awaited. So what happens to the Night Class? Well let's just say you don't want to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! :) For those of you who don't know me, I'm Jojo! Most of you don't know my absolute love of Vampire Knight but now you do. I had this idea in my head for a while about adventures the Night Class would go through. Anyway I'm going to try to keep this short. I would like to thank my beta, who rides my bus but doesn't have an account (I don't think he does anyway) so thanks Brandon! I also don't own ** **VK because the amazingly talented Matsuri Hino does.  
**

Chapter 1: News

A peaceful night was shared by the night class. Classes went by in a daze for our most elite members. Soon they all went and sat in the lounge. Shiki and Rima eating pocky on the love seat, Aidou reading a book with Yori snuggled up next to him, Akatsuki and Kaname playing a game of chess, Ruka flipping through a magazine, and Ichijo writing a letter to his mother.

"Anyone know where Yuuki-sama is?" Yori asked in a quiet voice.

"She went go see the chairman," Rima spoke up.

"Why-" Yori began but was soon interrupted by an ecstatic Yuuki leaping up and down unable to contain her joy.

Kaname looked up at his joyous sister, "What is it my dear Yuuki?"

Nothing was understood by anyone as Yuuki soon spoke her wonderful news in an all to fast manner causing the words to blend together.

"Slow down please Yuuki-sama," Ichijo asked making sure he had not heard the word 'camping' anywhere through Yuuki's jumble.

Yuuki took a deep breath calming down by only a fraction and soon began anew. "Ok. So as some of you might know I went and visited the chairman just now and we discussed some important topics. I know some of you are wondering why not talk to Kaname? Well you'll find out. Anyway he proposed this idea that I thought would be wonderful. And I agreed to it."

"Ok Yuuki-sama but what was this idea he proposed?" Aidou questioned.

"Well if you must know Aidou, he proposed for the entire Night Class the go camping."

A series of events soon occurred after Yuuki revealed the shocking news. Akatsuki dropped the chess piece he had in his hand causing it to shatter on the floor. Aidou dropped his book with a loud thud accidentally on Yori's foot causing her to cry out in pain from the book that must have weighed at least a ton. Shiki then chocked on the piece of pocky he had in his mouth, Rima wanting to help gave him a glass of what she thought was water. The water was out of Shiki's mouth and staining Rima's dress green in no time. Ruka became paralyzed with shock along with Kaname, and Ichijo visibly fainted.

Yuuki looked all around at the chaos that erupted and said, "You know that's nearly not as bad as I thought they would react. I'm surprised the manor didn't blow up." A moment later an explosion was heard from the science lab followed by the scent of smoke and an unknown putrid scent. Yuuki shrugged and made her way towards her dorm and began to pack leaving everyone traumatized and alone.

**So did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Criticism is accepted by me. Oh and I have a quick question. Should I keep Yori human or make her a vampire? Anyway this is going to become a series a of short stories so I may only have around 10-15 chapters. If you have any ideas for this story or another adventure I could write about for the Night Class. Well bye people! **

**~JOJO  
**


	2. Must Read AN

Dear Readers,

First off before I begin I would like to apologize for not updating. Just recently I have started to see signs of possibly my first writers breakdown. I'm not sure if it's that but of late the pressure of everything has really gotten to me. As some of you know I have really big imagination and I just can't control it right now. So as a result of all the stress, I am going to put my Fanfiction account to sleep. No I will not be closing it, but I can not handle anymore writing for the time being. So for next weeks possibly months, until I regain myself, I will not update or come anywhere near my fanfiction account. Truly I am really sorry that I'm doing this to you but if I continue any longer like this, I'm afraid you might not have a writer (and I don't think they'll allow laptops in an asylum to me). Really I am sorry and I hope to be back as soon as I see myself fit for duty.

Yours truly,

Jojo


End file.
